Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/Archiwum/2019
archiwizacja Re: Dom Cloe Parker Faktycznie, nie wziąłem parteru pod uwagę jako piętra, bo prowadzący program mówi fifty-fifth floor. Dobrze, że to zauważyłeś. Zaraz to poprawię. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:42, sty 9, 2019 (UTC) Historia wojny Ballas vs Rodziny z Grove Street Witam. Został mi usunięty artykuł "Historia wojny Ballas vs Rodziny z Grove Street za UWAGA "twórczość fanowską". Po pierwsze, nic tam nie jest stworzone przeze mnie a tylko napisałem tam co działo się w trakcie GTA: San Andreas gangów, nawiązania do misji po drugie taki sam artykuł jest na Fandomie amerykańskim też o GTA. Nie rozumiem, czemu to usunąłeś. Re: Uprawnienia Cieszę się, że wystosowałeś taką sugestię, miałem taki sam pomysł i widzę, że miał on jak najbardziej sens :-) Nie ma sprawy, już nadaję. A na kanał postaram się wejść jutro. Przepraszam za swoją absencję, ale teraz dużo czasu spędzam z żoną, głównie wieczorem się widujemy ze względu na specyfikę jej i mojej pracy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:37, mar 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Urodziny Dziękuję, Towarzyszu Biurokrato! :D Jutro postaram się wpaść na kanał. I/lub pojutrze. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Filmy Dziękuję za odpowiedź, a czy to samo dotyczy sie grafik przesylanych z internetu?Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 08:52, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) Czyli przesyłając dowolny film z yt nie obaw o prawa autorskie natomiast w przypadku grafik równiez nie ma jeśli jest ona z GTA, gdyż wlascicielem praw autorskich jest producent gry. A jeśli grafika jest trochę "przerobiona" chodzi mi jesli dodane sa jakies kreski czy inne oznaczenia albo jesli jest na niej logo innej strony internetowej to też należy do producenta? Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 08:52, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) Sprawdzilem wszystkie grafiki ktore przeslalem i wlascielem praw autorskich wszystkich jest Rockstar Games czyli nie ma obaw o prawa autorskie gdyz ich wlascielem jest producent gry? Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 09:26, cze 18, 2019 (UTC) Ponawiam pytanie wyżej. Patrzyłem również na grafiki innych użytkowników i również ich właścicielem praw autorskich jest Rockstar Games wiec mam rozumieć że nie ma obaw o nie ?Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 12:18, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) Ok Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 13:45, cze 25, 2019 (UTC) Edytor Witaj, mam takie pytanie, mianowicie nie wiem czy będziesz wiedział to ale może wiesz czy stosowanie edytora save'u w GTA SA może spowodować jakieś błędy czy jakoś niekorzystnie wpłynąć na rozgrywkę?Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 10:23, lip 12, 2019 (UTC) Mi się raz zdarzyło, że jak zmieniłem bronie gangom na inne bardziej nietypowe to nie wiem czy akurat od tego czy to tylko taki zbieg okoliczności ale po wejściu do samochodu nie było słychać silnika stąd też chciałem się dowiedzieć czy to edytor może powodować błędy. Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 20:24, lip 12, 2019 (UTC) GSF Witam, mam kolejne pytanie, chodzi o to czy jest to możliwe aby gang GSF w GTA SA zmienił nastawienie do gracza na wrogie? Kiedyś mi się wydarzyła tak mianowicie sytuacja, że miałem w statystykach zabitych już ok 993 członków przyjaznego gangu i nie pamiętam już dokładnie ale członkowie GSF zaczęli mnie atakować po tym jak ich kilku na ulicy zabiłem i wysadziłem i jeśli dobrze pamiętam to chyba również ci nowi napotykani na ulicy mnie także atakowali choć nie jestem do końca tego pewny. I nie wiem co ja poźniej zrobiłem czy wczytałem inny save czy coś innego ale jakoś teraz zaczęło mnie ciekawić czy może jeśli liczba zabitych członków gangu wyniesie 1000 to może gang ten zmienia wtedy nastawienie do gracza. Nigdy wcześniej takiej liczby nie osiągłem ale postanowiłem to wczoraj sprawdzić i po prosto zacząłem zabijać wszystkich napotkanych członków GSF i tak do 1000 (zajęło mi to 1 h) i członkowie nie zmienili nastawienia nadal było przyjazne. Potem jednak zastanawiałem się czy może jeśli będą najmniej lubianym gangiem w statystykach czyli jeśli liczba zabityc członków danego gangu będzie największa to czy wtedy zmienią. Zacząłem więc dzisiaj ponownie ich zabijać i tak do ok 2200 bo tyle miałem zabitych członków wrogiego gangu i też myślałem czy jeśli liczba zabitych członków przyjaznego gangu będzie większa to wtedy zmienią. A skutki były takie: po zabiciu chyba ok 1530 w statystykach najmniej lubianym gangiem był ju nie Ballas lecz Gsf ich nastawienie było dalej przyjazne i jak przekroczyłem tą liczbę ok 2200 to również ich nastawienie byłko przyjazne. Druga runda zabijania zajęła mi ok 1h 20 min. Również patrzyłem czy szacunek ma jakiś wpływ na to ale nie miał nadal było przyjazne. Jeśli chodzi o szacunek to przed rzeźnią miałem go ok 2250 (sprawdziłem tą wartość z edytora ) i po zabiciu 1000 gangsterów ostatecznie spadł do ok 539 . Lecz następnego dnia przy drugiej turze nie spadał już i to ciekawe ze nawet gdy juz miałem 2200 to ten nadal było na tej wartość. Czyli wychodzi na to że chyba po ukończenie nie wiadomo czy fabuły czy w którym momencie ale jeśli szacunek będzie pełny lub ponad to to chyba nie może spaść poniżej 539 (maks ma 1000 na pasku). Choć może mieć on wartośc wyższą ale pasek i tak będzie pełny. Dodatkowo jak za pomocą edytora wyzerowałem szacunek to ten był początkowo na zero lecz po kilku min wzrósł chyba do 539 (tak mniej więcej było na pasku). ale zdążyłem jeszcze przed tym sprawdzić nastawienie gangu przy szacunku zero i więcej zabitych członków GSf niż innych i było przyjazne i zrobiłem ostatecznie na odwrót czyli szacunek zero więcej zabitych wrogów niż GSF i tu chyba też było przyjazne tylko ten szacunek mi wzrósł do tych 539 i nie wiem kiedy czy zanim zacząłem sprawdzać ich nastawienie czy już po tym ale wydaje mi się ze raczej nie ma to wpływy na to nastawienie. Więc może ostatecznie mówiąc chciałem się dowiedzieć czy to jest możliwe czy nie? Zrobiłem wiele doświadczeń i w zasadzie żadne nie mówi ze mogą zmienić ale mimo wszystko chciałbym się dowiedzieć Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 18:57, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) : Pytanie: : Czy gang GSF w GTA SA może zmienic nastawienie do gracza na wrogie? : Z skąd to pytanie : Kiedyś wydarzyła mi się sytuacja, ze na ulicy wysadziłem i zabiłem dość duża liczbę członków GSF. Członkowie gangu zaczęli mnie jesli dobrze pamiętam atakować i również chyba czi nowi napotykani później na ulicy. Miałem zabitych w staytstykach 993 i stąd zrodziło sie pytanie czy może jeśli liczba zabitych przekroczy 1000 to gang zmieni nastawienie a wrogie? : Moje sprawdzenie: : Zabiłem 1000 członków i nastawienie nadal przyjazne. : Zabiłerm 1550 to w staytstykach gang najmniej lubiany stał się GSf nastawienie nadal przyjazne. : Zabiłem ok 2200 czyli więcej niż liczba zabitych wrogich gangsterów i nastawienie przyjazne. : W trakcie zabijania szacunek spadł o ok 3/4 . : Wyzerowałem szacunek przy liczbie przyjaznych zabitych większej niz wrogich i nastawienie przyjazne. : wyzerowałem szacunek przy liczie przyjaznych zabitych mniejszej niz wrogich i nastawienie przyjazne. : Szacunek : Spadł z 2250 do 539 przez zabicie 1000 członków później nie spadał. : Gdy wyzerowałem go był przez parę minut na zero a później wzrósł do 539. : Wydaje mi się ze jednak szacunek czy na zero czy na innej wartośći to nie ma wpływu na nastawienie gangu. : Wapliwości: : Nie wiem czy przy sprawdzaniu nastawienia szacunek był na zero czy zdąrzył sie podnieść do 539. : Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 19:40, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) : Wątpliwości rozwiązane zrobiłem jeszcze raz : : szacunek zero zabicie większej liczby przyjazneg gangu niz wrogiego nastawienie przyjazne : szacunek zero liczba zabitych przyjaznych mniejsza niz wrogich nastawienie to samo : Szacunek nie zdążył sie podnieść podczas sprawdzania nastawienia. A i dodatkowo wydaje mi się ze to ze szacunek mi w drugiej części zabijania nie SPADAŁ TO JEST CHYBA EFEKT BŁĘDU GRY BO JAK TERAZ KILKU ZABIŁEM TO ZMNIEJSZYŁ SIĘ Z 539 DO 537. : Pisałem duzymi literami bo mi się spacja włączyła. : Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 20:31, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) : Nie spacja tylko Caps Lock. Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 20:36, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Czyli raczej albo mi się tak wydawało, że atakują mnie (było to dosyć dawno więc może coś źle zapamiętałem) albo to efekt jakiegoś błędu gry. Ale na pewno pamiętam, że kilku członków po tym wysadzeniu podbiegło do mnie i mnie atakowali (tego jestem prawie pewny). Być może to byli ci których samochody wysadziłem ale przeżyli wybuch i dlatego mnie atakowali bo to akurat jest możliwe. Członkowie gangów jeżdżący samochodami nawet ci zaprzyjaźnieni jeśli będziemy niszczyć ich samochody to mogą wyjść i na zaatakować. Choć co ciekawe obrażenia jakie będą nam zadawać będą dużo mniejsze niż w przypadku normalnego NPC. Wybacz za styl ale nie chciało się za bardzo tego tak dokładnie pisać. Chciałem tylko żebyś zrozumiał o co chodzi. Dzięki za odpowiedź. Mixter1510 (dyskusja) 20:48, lip 24, 2019 (UTC) Tłumaczenie GTA2 Niedawno zamieniłem oryginalny angielski scenariusz pierwszej misji z GTA 2 – Tutorial! – na tłumaczenie polskie. Chciałbym żebyś zerknął na nie w wolnym czasie i napisał mi co o nim sądzisz. Jakby coś tekst tłumaczenia został przeze mnie przepisany kropka w kropkę, więc jak zauważysz jakieś błędy to wiedz, że zostały one popełnione przez tłumacza. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:13, gru 31, 2019 (UTC)